The Spectacular Spider-Man: Season 3
by xColby
Summary: With the Green Goblin no more, Spider-Man can finally relax. But Peter Parker can't. In Peter's life, things can't get much worse. Soon, Spider-Man finds himself trapped in a web that he can't get out of. With stronger than ever villains, this could truly be the end of Spider-Man.


**THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN**

**S03E01**

**A CHANGE IN THE WEATHER**

With the Goblin no more, and all the criminals put away, Peter found himself at peace for once. Except, one problem; Gwen and Harry. Peter had dumped Liz, expecting Gwen to do the same to Harry so they could be together, as they had promised. But with the recent loss of his father, Gwen felt she couldn't be so cruel.

So they didn't talk. For weeks. Mary Jane couldn't even break through. Peter had tried talking to Liz on occasion, but with all she's been through herself, it was hopeless. Peter felt alone. And maybe he was. If it wasn't for Aunt May.

After school on a Friday night, Peter returned home to find his favourite supper on the table. When he sat down, he could feel it coming. A talk.

"You've been lonely, dear." It wasn't a question. She knew. And Peter had no intention of lying.

"I did what I thought was right; I was honest. And now, I can't talk to Gwen or to Harry."

"Give it time, Peter. If it's meant to be, it'll come. And this sorrow and loneliness you face now will pass." And she was right.

Peter knew in his heart it would, but he only wished he could speed up the process. Peter decided to put on the mask, and go for a night of web-slinging.

New York seemed quiet for a Friday. Almost too quiet. When from the night, something attacked. It set of Spidey's Spider-Sense like no other threat before. But it happened to quickly; Spider-Man was struck in the air.

Spider-Man dropped from the night sky, until able to compose himself and shoot a web, pulling him to a rooftop for safety. _What was that?_ He thought to himself.

And again, his Spider-Sense tingled. This time, Spidey turned, and leapt higher than ever. Beneath him, a laser obliterated the balustrade. As Spidey landed, he saw the originator. A large robot, shaped like a human.

"Don't tell – Tinman?" Spider-Man joked. The robot stepped forward.

"Must. Destroy. Spider-Man." The robot responded, raising his arms, and firing two lasers parallel to each other. Spidey jumped to the side, and fired two web-blobs, knocking the robot off balance.

Spidey pounced in for the kill, punching the robot in the would-be stomach. His fist clashed with the robot's metal sternum, only to find it unbreakable. Spidey jumped back, holding his fist in pain. The robot turned, and with amazing speed, lunged at Spidey.

The two tackled each other, and rolled across the rooftop. The robot, on top, sent down a fist, smashing the rooftop beside Spidey's head.

Spider-Man snuck his legs inwards, and booted the robot off the roof. Spider-Man chased after him, diving, and swinging off a web to kick the robot into the building through the wall.

The two landed inside the office, and returned to battle. Spidey moved swiftly, avoiding blows. He fired a web at a desk, and yanked it into the robot, which shattered upon impact.

"So who exactly made you?" Spider-Man shouted.

"Must. Destroy. Spider-Man." And again, two lasers fired at Spidey. Using his acrobatics, Spider-Man dodged then, and then fired webs at the robots arms, wrapped them up. The robot tried to shoot again, but the web withheld the lasers, and erupted inside, destroyed the robots hands.

Spider-Man shot another web, and caught the robot in the chest. Spidey spun around, and whipped the robot out the window. It fell twenty stories to the asphalt below, where it crashed and burned. Spidey looked down at his fallen victim.

"Well that was weird." Spider-Man thought aloud.

Watching from the other side, was a man in a wheelchair. Allister Smythe. And beside him, was Harry Osborn.

"Well that was rather disappointing." Harry snapped. Allister simply chuckled.

"Relax, Mr. Osborn, this was merely a test. My Spider-Slayer was programmed to test the webhead's abilities."

"We know his abilities! This is a waste of my money and time." Harry argued.

"The next time Spider-Man battles one of my slayers, will be his last."

"It better be. Now, I have to go. Oscorp business."

Harry Osborn, the heir to Oscorp, claimed his prize following the death of his father Norman, in what the Daily Bugle said was a horrific plane crash. Ironically, Peter and Harry both knew the truth. The disappearance of Norman was one-in-the-same with the death of the Green Goblin.

Harry blamed Spider-Man for letting his father die, instead of helping him, like Spider-Man with Harry. And to top it off, Harry had overheard a conversation with Peter and Gwen, planning on being together once Gwen had dumped Harry.

Harry had two enemies. Spider-Man, and Peter Parker.

Late in the evening, Aunt May was going through mail. Mostly bills, which were a hassle to pay, but one that surprised her.

"Peter! Oh, Peter!" she called. Peter came quick.

"Yes, Aunt May?"

"You have a letter!" She exclaimed.

She handed the letter to Peter, who opened it. It was a personal invitation to the Oscorp celebration press conference, where Harry would be indicted as the new President of Oscorp.

Of course Peter would go. Harry needed him. And maybe if he was lucky, he'd see Gwen there too.

When the time came, a crowd of thousands gathered to watch, as Norman's only child was proclaimed the new king of Oscorp. Peter was in the crowd, snapping pictures of all the important figures attending. Including the Mayor Waters and Police Captain George Stacy.

As the conference began, Mayor Water's introduced Harry to the world. Harry gave a short speech of his plans to go further than his father had ever dreamed with Oscorp. He introduced partnering scientists, Mendel Stromm and Alister Smythe. Together at Oscorp, they would push the medical field to its utmost limits.

After his speech, Harry introduced his ravishing girlfriend, Gwen Stacy. She wore a dress, with her hair braided. She was beautiful; so beautiful, it almost took Pete's breath away.

And then his breath vanished; Harry took Gwen by the waist, and planted on right on her. The crowd cheered. But not Peter. Instead, he stormed out of the crowd. He couldn't take it. His anger rising.

Harry looked back into the crowd, and could see Peter leaving. A devilish grin crossed his face. As if it was planned.

Peter went to the Bugle to drop off pictures of the previous night; the robot encounter. Jameson jumped at the chance to blame Spider-Man for the property damage, which Peter couldn't be bothered with.

After collecting his paycheck from Betty, Peter left. Jameson however, was eager to get on the phone.

"Gargan? Listen, I have a new job for you. I want you to find out how Peter Parker gets all these great pictures of Spider-Man… No I don't think he's Spider-Man! I think he knows him! And I think, he can lead us right to him!"

After hanging up, Jonah took a picture from inside his desk and looked at it. His son, John. Jonah remembered how John had become infected by spores, which consequently gave him a great power. Upon losing his powers, John's brain couldn't handle it.

Jonah promised John he would be okay. And it broke Jonah's heart to know he might be lying to his own son.

In the laboratory of Doctor Miles Warren, a guest arrived. Harry Osborn, followed by a new employee, Doctor Farley Stillwell, and Doctor Michael Morbius.

Harry met with Dr. Warren, and informed him that the funding from Oscorp would continue, but Dr. Stillwell and Dr. Morbius would be working alongside him to continue the research Dr. Curtis Connors had started. Dr. Warren had no rebuttals, and introduced them to his lab assistant, Debra Whitman.

Later in the afternoon, Peter put on his suit, and decided to patrol the great Manhattan. Thinking over the day just made things worse for him, and at this point, he didn't know how much worse things could get.

Just then, Spidey's spider-sense went off. Before he knew it, Spider-Man was struck by something hard. He dropped from the air, and landed on a car roof; crushing it. Spidey sat up, and rubbed his head.

"What was that…"

"Surprise, wall-crawler!"

Flint Marko! The Sandman stood in front of Spider-Man. He was bigger than before, and his hit was a lot stronger.

"Marko? I thought you gave up the criminal act. Maybe went out and joined a cirus."

"Real funny, Spidey, but you know me. All I've wanted was a decent pay, and you'd never believe the opportunity that just crossed my path."

"Care to enlighten me?" Spidey rolled off the crushed car.

"Why? So you can ruin all the fun?" Sandman growled, shooting out his arms, which morphed into sand; his hands becoming hammers. Spidey leaped over them, shooting webs to avoid them as they retracted.

Spider-Man swung to a wall, and clung to it.

"How many times are we going to do this? You know you can't beat me. Heck, you can't even beat me with five others!"

Spidey jumped from the wall, avoiding another hammer-shot. He swung to the wall across the street.

"You're funny; but this time's going to be different. Oh you should hear what's planned for you!" Sandman continued, sending more vicious attacks at Spider-Man. Spidey leapt off the wall, and swung his way closer, and then, kicked Sandman's head straight off.

But as quickly as it was shattered, his head regrew.

"After all of our fights you'd think you had learned a thing or two."

Sandman's armed grew ten sizes, and wrapped around Spider-Man; crushing him in a full-out bear hug. Spider-Man shouted in pain, as his body was being crushed.

Spidey shot a web out to the side, where it attached to a fire hydrant. He yanked the web, breaking the hydrant off. Water exploded into the air, soaking the Sandman. With Sandman turning softer, Spider-Man summoned his strength to break free of his grip.

Spider-Man dropped low, and swept Sandman's legs out from under him. Sandman dropped, turning to mush.

"You know, water doesn't hurt me much anymore. I've had a bit of an upgrade."

Sandman began rebuilding himself, and then smacked Spider-Man away with a giant hammer. Spidey flung into the side of another vehicle.

From behind Sandman, NYPD raced up to the scene. Sandman laughed.

"Well, Spidey, it's been fun. But I'll see you again real soon." Sandman jumped into the air, and blew apart into millions of single granites of sand, and quickly disappeared into the sky. Spider-Man stumbled to his feet.

"Planned for me? Another Sinister Six?! They'll never learn!"

Spider-Man took off, swinging back into the concrete jungle.

In his room, Peter checked online on the whereabouts of all his super-powered foes. They all remained in Ravencroft where he last sent them.

Peter leaned back. What had Marko meant? And more importantly, who was behind it this time? Peter sighed. With everything going on, what's one more super-powered team up whose main mission is to destroy him?

In the evening hours, Harry visited the lower-levels of Oscorp. There, Alister Symthe and Mendel Stromm worked diligently.

"Well, Smythe? How is it looking?!" Harry called.

Smythe and Stromm backed up. There, a massive robot, larger than before, illuminated itself. Rising, Harry estimated it to be fifteen-feet tall.

"I believe it's ready." Smythe grinned.

"Objective: Destroy Spider-Man. Lethal force required." The Spider-Slayer hummed.


End file.
